FYF Lineups
FYF Fest Starting in 2004 FYF Fest quickly has risen to become the premiere Music Festival in LA county. The following is a list of all festival locations and performing acts separated by year. 2004 Date: July 2, 2004 Locations: The Echo, The EchoPlex, Sea Level Records, Casa De Pablo Performing Acts: Wires on Fire • The Mean Reds • Toys That Kill • Poulain • Michael Runion Will Never Die • Horse The Band • Subtitle • Sabertooth Tiger • The Mae Shi • Big Muscles • Snake Vs. Lizard • Jesus Christ Makes A Shotgun Sound • Werewolf With Robot Hands • Shark Pants 2005 Date: July 2, 2005 Locations: The Echo, Jensen Rec Center, Sea Level Records Performing Acts: Dillinger Four • The Mean Reds • Giant Drag • Limbeck • Beehive and the Barracudas • Wires on Fire • Darker My Love • Curl Up and Die • Wives (No Age) • Rolling Blackouts • Greg Ashley of Gris Gris • The Oohlas • The Mojo Filters • Toys That Kill • Upsilon Acrux • Travis Shettel of Piebald • The Red Onions • Division Day • The Hips • The Pope • Bobby Dazzler Comedy: Morgan Murphy • Sarah Silverman • Jonah Ray • Matt Dwyer 2006 Dates: August 18-20, 2006 Locations: The Echo, Sea Level Records, Jenson Rec Center Performing Acts: August 18: Circle Jerks • The Bronx • 400 Blows • The Black Lips • Burning Brides • Future Pigeon • Horse the Band • Nudity • Gayrilla Biscuits • Blood Meridan • The Po Pos • Issiea Saccua • Bad Dudes • Black Fag • Horses • Sex Eyes August 19: Giant Drag • Silversun Pick Ups • Envy • The Thermals • Dios Malos • Darker My Love • Foreign Born • Subtitle • Hit Me Back • Brother Reade • Chuck Ragan • Graf Orlock • The Rolling Blackouts • Whiskey Biscuit • Sleeping People • Strange Boys August 20: Dead Meadow • the Ponys • Erase Errate • Mika MIko • Midnight Movies • Gris Gris • Icarus Line • Plot to Blow up The Eiffel Tower • Partyline • Wires on Fire • The Adored • Bobby Birdman • Barr • Matt & Kim • No Age 2007 Dates: August 25+26, 2007 Locations: The Echo, Echoplex, Rec Center Performing Acts: August 25: The Explosion • The Fuse! • Lavender Diamond • Busdriver • Boom Bip • American Steel • Entrance • the Mae Shi • Fleshies • Bobby Birdman • Thee More Shallows • Greg Ashley of Gris Gris • Upsilon Acrux • Residual Echoes • Imaad Wasif • Times New Viking • Hit Me Back, • Brother Reade • Wooden Shjips • Love or Perish • Devon Williams • Japanese Motors August 26: Deerhunter • Indian Jewelry • The Blood Arm • Midnight Movies • Jay Reatard • Foreign Born • Pissed Jeans • No Age • xBxRx • Darker My Love • The Nice Boys • Langhorne Slim • Great Northern • Triclops • Red Fang • Best Fwends • Whispertown 2000 • Moonrats • Rumspringa • the Strange Boys • 60 Watt Kid • Abe Vigoda • the Muslims (Soft Pack) • The Prayers • Bad Dudes • Jail Wedding Comedy: Jonah Ray • Bob Odenkirk • Josh Fadem • Matt Braunger • Cracked Out • Anthony Jeselnik • Aziz Ansari 2008 Date: August 30, 2008 Locations: Echo, Echoplex, Jensen Rec Center, Taix Performing Acts: No Age • Negative Approach • Matt & Kim • Fucked Up • Two Gallants • Ladyhawk • David Vandervelde • Glass Candy • High Places • Paint it Black • Off with their Heads • Past Lives • Mae Shi • Halloween Swim Team • Underground Railroad to Candyland • Japanther Mika Miko • Monotonix • The Strange Boys • Trash Talk • Anavan • Frank Fairfield • Michael Runion • Dimitri Coats • Tod Adrian Wisenbacker • Preacher and the Knife • Triumph of Lethargy Skinned Alive to Death • Mannequin Men • Best Fwends • Crystal Antlers • War Tapes • Frank Farfield • Graham Forest • Nodzz • Witch Hats • Rusty Lazer Comedy: Bob Odenkirk • Jeff Garlin • Josh Fadem • Matt Dwyer • Jonah Ray • Andy Daly • Matt Besser • Matt Braunger • Natasha Leggero • Jarrett Grode • Kyle Kinane • Brody Stevens 2009 Date: September 5, 2009 Location: LA State Historic Park Performing Acts: Black Lips • Tim & Eric • Lightning Bolt • No Age • Converge • Lucero • Fucked Up • Glass Candy • Dillinger Escape Plan • Torche • The Thermals • Times New Viking • Wavves • Mika Miko • Darker My Love • Crystal Antlers • Woods • Telepathe • Peanut Butter Wolf • Japanther • The Strange Boys • Cold Cave • Kurt Vile • Avi Buffalo • Dios • Eat Skull • Ninjasonik • Nobunny • Carbonas • Har Mar Superstar 2010 Date: September 4, 2010 Location: LA State Historic Park Performing Acts: The Rapture • Panda Bear • Sleep • Dead Man’s Bones • Unbroken • !!! • Man Man • 7Seconds • Thee Oh Sees • The Mountain Goats • Ted Leo & the Pharmacists • Local Natives • Delorean • Cold Cave • Ariel Pink’s Haunted Graffiti • Washed Out • Wavves • School of Seven Bells • AA Bondy • The Blow • Best Coast • Davila 666 • Titus Andronicus • The Soft Pack • Abe Vigoda • Warpaint • OFF! • Vetiver • Ceremony • Big Freedia • Screaming Females • Magic Kids • The Growlers • Lower Dens • Let’s Wrestle & Cults Comedy: Janeane Garofalo • Skylar Bros • Matt Besser • David Koechner • Matt Braunger • Jen Kirkman • Brent Weinbach • Brody Stevens • Jarrett Grode • Matt Dwyer • Kyle Kinane • Harris Wittels • Joselyn Hughes • Josh Fadem 2011 Date: September 3, 2011 Location: LA State Historic Park Performing Acts: Descendents • Death from Above 1979 • Broken Social Scene • Explosions in the Sky • Guided by Voices • Simian Mobile Disco (Live) • Cold War Kids • Girls • No Age • Kid Dynamite • The Dead Milkmen • Dan Deacon • The Head and the Heart • Glass Candy • Cass McCombs • Four Tet • YACHT • The WEakerthans • Cults • Chromatics • Olivia Tremor Control • Smith Westerns • OFF! • The Strange Boys • Mr. Heavenly • Ty Segall • Japandroids • Pink Pink Mountaintops • Avi Buffalo • Fool’s Gold • Nosaj Thing • Twin Sister • Title Fight • Touche Amore • Future Islands • Purity Ring • Tijuana Panthers 2012 Dates: September 1+2, 2012 Location: LA State Historic Park Performing Acts: September 1: Refused • M83 • James Blake • Sleigh Bells • Quicksand • Simian Mobile Disco (Live) • Hot Snakes • Warpaint • Black Mountain • The Growlers • Fucked Up • Chromatics • The Vaselines • Future Islands • Tanlines • The Pains of Being Pure at Heart • Chairlift • Tycho • Purity Ring • Cloud Nothings • Two Gallants • Redd Kross • AA Bondy • Dam Funk • The Men • The Soft Pack • King Tuff • DJ Harvey • Moonface • John Maus • FIDLAR • Nite Jewel • The Suicide of Western Culture • The Orwells • Sandro Perri • White Arrows • Doldrums • Devin • JDH and Dave P Comedians: Baron Vaughn • Jonah Ray • Matt Braunger • Pete Holmes • Sklar Brothers • Greg Barris • Jim Hamilton • Neil Hamburger • Leo Allen • Eric Andre Show (Live) September 2: Beirut • The Faint • Yeasayer • Nicolas Jaar (Live) • Desaparecidos • American Nightmare • Dinosaur JR • Against Me! • Turbonegro • Twin Shadow • Glass Candy • Lairs • Health • Paul Banks • Cursive • Converge • King Khan & The Shrines • Lightning Bolt • Gold Panda • Aesop Rock • Atlas Sound • Black Dice • Ceremony • The Field • Givers • Father John Misty • Wild Nothing • Nick Waterhouse • Tiger & Woods • Papa • Joyce Manor • Allah Las • White Fence • DJ Coco • Daughn Gibson • Kishi Bashi • Lovely Bad Things • JDH & Dave P Comedy: Jerrod Carmichael • Joe Sib • DJ Douggound • Garfunkel & Oates • Rory Scovel • Maria Bamford • Sean O’Connor • Matt Dwyer • Brendon Walsh • Brent Weinbah • David Cross 2013 Dates: August 24+25, 2013 Location: LA State Historic Park Performing Acts: August 24: Yeah Yeah Yeahs • TV on the Radio •FLAG • Deerhunter • Devendra Banhart • The Breeders (performing Last Splash) • The Locust • Toro y Moi • Death Grips • Rocky Erickson • STRFKR • Simian Mobile Disco B2B Bicep • Charles Bradley & His Extraordinaires • Thee Oh Sees • Ty Segall • Dan Deacon • Nosaj Thing • Title Fight • Classixx • Delorean • Eleanor Friedberger • Joyce Manor • Horse Meat Disco • METZ • Crystal Antlers • Mikal Cronin • The Underachievers • Lemuria • Waxahatchee Comedians: Doug Benson • Brendon Small • Brett Gelman • Hampton Yount • Jim Hamilton • Jonah Ray August 25: My Bloody Valentine • MGMT • Beach House • Solange • Yo La Tengo • Washed Out • Holy Ghost! • The Melvins • No Age • Les Savy Fav • Shlohmo • Kurt Vile & the Violators • Flume • !!! • Jonathan Richman • Baroness • Poolside • Touché Amore • Omar Souleyman • Mac Demarco • Glasser • How to Dress Well • Chelsea Wolfe • The Orwells • Guards • Pional • Fear of Men • Antwon Comedians: Paul Scheer & Rob Huebel • Karen Kilgariff • Ron Funches • Chris Fairbanks • Matt Dwyer • Cameron Esposito • Kumail Nanjiani 2014 Dates: August 23+24, 2014 Location: LA Sports Arena & Exposition Park Performing Acts: August 23: Phoenix • Interpol • Slowdive • Julian Casablancas + The Voidz • Grimes • Little Dragon • Caribou • Future Islands • Tycho • Slint • Against Me! • Albert Hammond Jr. • Todd Terje (Live) • Run The Jewels • Ty Segall • Boris • Man Man • DJ Harvey • Angel Olsen • XXYYXX • Mount Kimbie • Joyce Manor • Avey Tare's Slasher Flicks • Chet Faker • Mariachi El Bronx • Connan Mockasin • Daniel Avery • Jacco Gardner August 24: The Strokes • Haim • The Blood Brothers • Flying Lotus • Blood Orange • Darkside • Jamie XX • Built To Spill • Earl Sweatshirt • Four Tet • Murder City Devils • Mac Demarco • The Bronx • Tanlines • John Talabot • Daphni • Presidents Of The USA • Deafheaven • La Dispute • Thundercat • Kindness • Kelela • Ryan Hemsworth • Les Sins • Benjamin Booker • Jessy Lanza • Balance & Composure • Joanna Gruesome • Twin Peaks 2015 Dates: August 22+23, 2015 Location: LA Sports Arena & Exposition Park Performing Acts: August 22: Frank Ocean • Bloc Party • Chet Faker • The Jesus and Mary Chain • Purity Ring • Run the Jewels • Deerhunter • Savages • Simian Mobile Disco • Dinosaur Jr. • Jon Hopkins • The Drums • Kaytranada • Shlohmo • Cold Cave • Joyce Manor • Joy Orbison • Melody's Echo Chamber • Tennis • Ben UFO • BadBadNotGood • METZ • Alvvays • La Femme • Horse Meat Disco • Mikal Cronin • Bronco • Kevin Morby • DJ Dodger Stadium • Junk August 23: Morrissey • D'Angelo and the Vanguard • Flume • FKA twigs • Solange • Belle and Sebastian • Spiritualized • Mac DeMarco • Death Grips • Toro y Moi • Nicolas Jaar • Dixon • Neon Indian • Battles • Thee Oh Sees • Laura Marling • Title Fight • DJ Harvey • Goldroom • Tobias Jesso Jr. • Health • Unknown Mortal Orchestra • Andrew Jackson Jihad • Evian Christ • Lower Dens • Hop Along • Girlpool • King Gizzard & The Lizard Wizard Category:FYF Category:Music Festivals Category:Line ups